Hold Me Now
by DarkAkuma666
Summary: .:NaruSaku:. Long story short, Naruto ends up with Sakura.


**Hi I'm Darkakuma666**

**Title:** **Hold Me now **

**Anime: Naruto Shippudden**

**Pairing(s): ****Naruto Uzumaki X Sakura Haruno**

**Now a little skit for you...**

**Sakura: God damn it, Darkakuma666, why did you have to make a NaruSaku Fanfiction for.**

**Naruto: Oh, Sakura chan...**

**Sakura: What. **

**Naruto: give me a kiss *puckering up for a kiss***

**Sakura: *hand indicating stop* No. Just no.**

**Naruto: Oh common Sakura chan please.**

**Sakura: No. *punches him in the gut***

**Naruto: *falls to his knees* Sakura chan... *crying***

**Sakura: What a wimp. **

**Third person's P.O.V:**

* * *

><p>"What a day." Naruto stretched out his arms from a long day of training. "Don't you think, Sakura chan."<p>

All Sakura did was blush and averted her gaze,"mn."

"I know let's go to Ichiraku Ramen." Ino suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiba agreed with Ino's suggestion.

Naruto smiled at the rest of them, but couldn't help but notice that Sakura was acting differently. She had never been this quiet before, so what was it.

"What's wrong Sakura, you're acting kind of different. Is something wrong." He shoved his face infront of hers, wondering what was wrong with the girl he loved.

Sakura blushed and averted her gaze,"It's nothing."

"Liar." He quickly spotted it, it was basically written all over her face.

"What are you doing Naruto, Sakura, let's go already, everybody's waiting for ya." Ino yelled out to both of them, wondering what the heck they were doing.

Naruto looked back at the others and then back at Sakura. He didn't want to leave this conversation unfinished, because of course, he wanted to know. But given the circumstances, Naruto had to give in. He didn't want to keep his friends waiting, now would he.

"We'll talk about this later." He looked at her with signs of concern, before walking back with Kiba, Ino and the others.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a hard time breatheing properly. Naruto made her feel pressured and awkward, and what was she to do. But she didn't want to feel like this, not now. It was all happening too quickly for her. This endurance that weighed on her for some many years.

Sakura walked behind her pack of friends, trying to best she could to avoid Naruto while Naruo stared at her from afar wondering what the heck Sakura was doing or thinking. _What is bothering her so much._ Naruto thought as he walked alongside everyone.

As they made it to Ichiroku ramen, they all took their seats. Kiba took his seat next to Hinata, Ino sat next to Sai and Naruto deliberately sat next to Sakura chan in curiousity.

"Let's chow down." Everybody took a page out of Naruto's book.

As everyone started eating their portion of ramen. Naruto then continued the conversation he had earlier with her.

"Why are you so distant." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear while Sakura's face flushed and jumped up from her seat in a sudden fright. Now acting like Hinata.

"Is something wrong." Ino raised a brow at her, while Sakura tried to catch her breathe.

"No... It's nothing." She mumbled.

As everyone continued to eat ramen, one plate after another, Naruto started to feel sick to his stomache from eating too much ramen. He had about three or four of them. So he decided to go to the bathroom. At the same time Hinata wanted to go to the ladies room since she had already finished her meal and thought it was a good idea seeing as she needed to go to the bathroom.

*Bang* *Crush*

Naruto tripped over Hinata and eventually she ended up on top of him. Both now facing each other on the Konoha streets in a shaded dim light of the streetlights.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hinata san." Naruto apologised to her.

Hinata blushed furiously. "Na... Naruto... kun."

Everybody turned around to see what all the commotion was about and found Hinata on top of Naruto. Everybody stared at them with smiles on their faces.

"Naruto, you player." Ino cheered for Naruto.

"Hands off, Naruto." Kiba growled at Naruto.

Sakura still eating her half full ramen, turned around to see what was going on with Naruto and her friends and found Hinata on top of Naruto. Oh how she wished she didn't see that. Oh how she wished she never existed.

Sakura's eyes started to well up in tears. She had never felt this hurt before, she never felt so betrayed. Even though she had tried to hide it for so long, but she just, couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going, Sakura." Ino said curiously.

"None of your business." She looked back at her with angered eyes before running away into the distance.

Naruto noticed her walk away and followed after her. Leaving Hinata all by herself on the street. But then Kiba gave out a hand to Hinata and lifted her up into his arms.

"K-Kiba kun... you ca-n let g-oo of me no-w." Hinata noticed Kiba still hugging her tightly.

"Oh.. right. Gomen Hinata chan." He let go of her, his cheeks steaming red of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sakura's started running, she didn't want to see that scene again and she didn't want to see him. She didn't want this at all. Her heart ached and her head was spinning, she didn't want to feel like this at all.<p>

"Sakura chan." Naruto panted trying to catch up with her. "Just wait a second, will ya."

"Did I do something wrong."

She stopped in her tracks, her back towards me looking up at the moonlight.

"Sakura chan... are you okay." he was concerned about her.

"Go away." Sakura shouted, begging him to leave. "Please just leave me alone. I would like to be alone."

"No." Naruto was shocked at her sudden words, but decided not to back down. She was hiding something from him, and he just had to know. If it hurt Sakura so much, it hurt him. It ate him up inside to know Sakura was upset and acting different. Hell, he would do anything to get the old Sakura back. Anything.

She then turned around with sudden anger in her eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks, looking for a sign of hope. she quickly noticed her tears and wiped them away.

"What's wrong, Sakura chan, why are you crying." Naruto was worried about her.

"I'm not crying," she lied,"I just happened to walk past a bunch of onions on the way here." She pouted and turned away from him.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto knew she was lying, because after all she was the girl he loved.

"Why are you upset." he became serious once more.

"If I told you, you would probably laugh at me." She looked up at the sky. "Hell, I would even laugh at it as well."

"What is it." he was eager to find out. He walked up to her until his face was inches away from hers.

She blushed and stepped away from him,"I don't want to tell you." she said honestly.

He raised a brow at her and stepped closer towards her. "Tell me."

She blushed furiously,"You're too close, Naruto kun, I can't think straight." she said breathelessly.

"Tell me." He didn't back down, he wanted to know what made the girl he loved so upset. But noone could have guessed what came next, not even himself."

"I...Naruto... kun." She felt pressured.

"Yeah what is it." he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I love you, Naruto kun."

* * *

><p>A sudden rush of wind came between them, sweeping up some fallen leaves lying on the ground. As the trees swayed back and forth from the nice breeze that came past them.<p>

"I...I love you...Naruto."

I... love... you...

I love... you...

I love you...

Her words echoed in his head over and over and over again. Almost like replaying it over and over. He knew something was wrong with Sakura but he had never thought that she had loved him.

"You...love...me." he said breathlessly, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Sakura blushed and averted her gaze from his, embarrassed to even look in his direction. And could you blame her, she was in love with him.

"How long..." he just had to ask, wanting to know the full details of her love for him.

"Mo, do I have to tell you, it's embarrassing." She blushed and averted her gaze from his, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation.

"You're the one that brang it up." he said sarcastically at her, with a what-the-hell-just-tell-me-already look.

"I know, but I'm a girl, so I have an excuse." she said blushing furiously, with the leave-me-alone expression on her face.

"What no way, that's unfair, boys get embarrassed too, you know." Naruto admitted, and he was right, boys do tend to get embarrassed sometimes.

"I know but still." She looked like a steamy tomato.

As they both huffed and puffed at each other, trying to find an easier way to deal with this little predictament. But failed to do so. They then once again became serious.

"So... How long... Sakura san."He became serious,"How long have you had feelings for... _me_." he quoted the 'me'.

Sakura blushed once more, and turned her gaze away from his. She was embarrassed to look at him. He must have really hit her hard with that question.

"Nevermind, you can-."

"Your first day back at Konoha, after 3 years you've been away." she said without hesitation, and looked him in the eye. Their faces meeting face-to-face.

"I loved you ever since that day. And everyday after that, I would try to catch every moment of when you'd smile or when you cry or when you'd get angry at whatever nonsense we'd get into."

His eyes widdened. _Did she really mean it. Was everything she saying was the truth. How could I have been so dense. I guess I never really noticed her feelings ever since Sasuke came along._

"I guess you could say... I fell in love with you, for being well... you. You always stuck to my side when I needed you and you always kept your promise no matter how impossible it was. And that's why, I... I..."

"I...love you... Naruto."

His heart started to beat faster at the sound of every word that she had made. he never thought she'd love me back, even though she never returned his feelings before, after so long and now...

Sakura broke my train of thought when she... kissed him.

The love of his life... the woman whom he had loved for so long has... kissed him. His eyes widdened at the impact of their kiss, and the shock of how she tasted. She made him feel... warm. As the short kiss ended, she then turned her back towards him and looked up at the moonlight of the sky.

"I wanted to... thankyou... for everything." Sakura whispered to me, then started walking away.

He lifted up my hand to try and catch her but it was no use. He placed his arm back to his side and looked up at the moonlight that shone brightly.

He placed a hand to his lips. "She...kissed me." Was all he could say.

And with that the night ended.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****e **

**Story Completed!**

**Love Darkakuma666**


End file.
